


max payne 4 part one

by yoyoeleven



Series: max payne 4 [1]
Category: Max Payne - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fanfiction, Pain, Revenge, Thriller, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoeleven/pseuds/yoyoeleven
Summary: When Max thinks the last season of his life is in Brazil, he enters on an irreversible journey
Series: max payne 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708354





	max payne 4 part one

In the name of God

max payne 4

Episode 1  
departure

The camera is approaching a man from his behind, man is sitting on the beach. He’s looking at the waves of the sea. When camera shows him from side view, we realize that it’s Max. Suddenly, the voices of gun shots to his family echoes in his head and he closes his eyes. At this moment a girl calls him and says in Brazilian:” It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Max goes to the farm with that girl and some dialogues gets exchanged between them in Brazilian. We realize that 3 years have passed since the incidents of last version. Max has a close relationship with one of the local families there, and that family’s daughter is helping him learn Brazilian language; And also, Max is taking anti-depression pills instead of sleeping pills. And he works on agricultural land with family's father to make a living. When these two get to the farm, the girl's father is panicked and he asks Max for his help, because some of harvested crops have been stolen. Max tracks a motorcycle by its trail on the ground and he gets to a person. But before chasing him, Max takes off the bullets from the gun that family's father had given him, because he doesn't want any trouble. And then by following him, Max gets to another person whom he knows and seems like this person is behind everything. Max stops following the leads and goes to house of that family for lunch. There, he doesn't mention anything about this man.

The most important dialogues that are exchanged there are about Max's dark past and he says:" I have killed a lot of people without knowing if it's the right thing. I'm done. I want to have an easy life." And they give the address of a psychiatrist to Max. Max goes there at evening. The psychiatrist asks Max to lay on the bed and psychiatrist starts the hypnotherapy using a scientific method. Now psychiatrist asks Max to tell a good memory. Player has to choose between meeting Michele or facing Mona in the cafe, the psychiatrist asks him to tell the worst memory of his life and Max tells the memory of murder of his wife and children. At here, Max enters his house again during the game, but before opening his wife and his daughter's room, doctor wakes him up due to his severe convulsion. Psychiatrist tells Max:" when you feel bad, just close your eyes and imagine yourself with someone you used to love in the woods or the beach or anywhere else." 

After psychiatrist's office, Max goes to a boutique for buying a dress for the girl as a thank you gift. 

At night and on his way back home, he stops by at a beach bar close to his house. At bar, the girl asks Max to dance with him, but suddenly Max sees the same man and he refuses to dance with her. (The one who has been behind the theft)

Then Max goes home to take a rest. He wakes up by the sound of the door of the house. He supposes that it's girl and she has brought him dinner, but it's someone armed who has a desire to kill him. At the meantime, the girl distracts the killer. Max gets engaged (clicking). Max tries to take his gun, but a bullet gets fired toward girl's belly. Max succeeds and injures him and takes his gun. Max goes over girl's body and stops her bleeding. The intruder is on the run, Max points the gun at him, his hands are trembling and he cannot fire and intruder escapes. Max gets the girl to the hospital and because he blames himself he convinces the family and he stays the night at hospital with her. He has his nightmares there and all the hospital scenes from Max Payne 2 gets repeated, until he wakes up and he realizes that he has not brought his pills. He goes to the pharmacy of hospital, but nurses rush into the girl's room, Max follows them. Max sees that the doctor is doing the recovery on the girl, they try to recover girl through shock. Max is confused and he sees that her hand is bruised and it's moving. Max touches her hand and when he takes a look at her face, he sees another girl and this time he wakes up completely. Suddenly, the man who is responsible for stealing crops of the family struggles with Max and blames him. (Actually, he's her cousin and her ex fiancé) at this moment, DaSilva appears and takes him and Max apart. 

Max tells to the boy: “I should have told them that you were behind stealing the crops. If you return them, I won't tell anything." After the argument of these two, DaSilva says to Max :"for your own safety and this family's, you need to leave this country." Max says his goodbyes to that family and he heads to New York. In his way, Max is not feeling well and like his psychiatrist said, he closes his eyes and he imagines himself on a beach. At this point, the player should choose between Mona and Michele.

At the airport, police seem to be aware of Max’s coming there and they arrest him for illegal escape of the country. At this point, player has two options, either to go with them to police station or run. If Max chooses to run, he will run with airport cab and police will chase him. (Driving at the game is just like driving at game of The Honorary Medallion of War Fighter, it's first person and it's something between realistic and cinematic.) Max has a car accident while escaping and he gets injured severely. (Till the end of the game, there are scars on Max's face, and also his hair has been shaved, just like the third episode of Max Payne) either way, Max gets convicted to 10 years of prison. Max walks into the prison, and when guard reads his name, and this gets the attention of one of the prisoners that we don't see his face. But one of the guards pushes his back with gun so that he moves and he walks with his lame leg. 

Seems like he is in a place with higher degree of security.

the game gets to be locked for two days after each episode ends. Those who buy the game on presale ca have access to their game sooner and join the competition. The competition is in this way: After each episode ends, players can continue the game on their own, and for example the best received scenarios will be rewarded.

Episode 2  
Exhumation

After giving his belongings, Max goes to his own cell. His cellmate is a black boy with a muscular body and his name is Henry. When he goes to the prison yard to get some fresh air, he notices a fight between an old man and a young boy. The fight ends with the intervention of old man’s cellmate. Max is watching everything closely and he notices that old man's cellmate has stolen old man's gold watch. In fact, this whole fight had been a show. Max is not in the mood, so he doesn't say anything to old man, but considering the earlier decisions at the hospital or yard, Max tells him the truth at their second meeting, because Max sees that the old man is sad. In the meantime, Max's cellmate whom has been in the solitary for a while comes back to Max with a wounded face. Max asks him that how he had got these wounds, and he would tell him that: “it’s alright." And he would end the conversation. But tomorrow, he tells Max:" about yesterday and wounds, it's really complicated to explain. Making money at prison is so difficult and I am in desperate need of money."

Now that Max feels closer to him asks him that why he is in prison and he says that he is here because of drugs. And Max tells him a story about when Max was in DEA's office and in one of their patrols in a black neighborhood alongside of his chatty partner, they get suspicious of a black teenager and when they want to interrogate him, he shots Max's partner and he runs. Max goes after him (in the game play) and finally corners him in a half-constructed building. When Max wants to arrest him, he begs Max that if he gets caught, the high ranked bosses won't show mercy to his family.

At here, player has two options, either to leave him or to arrest him. 

If Max arrests him, while the teenager is crying, he asks Max to protect his family and then he grabs Max's gun and shoots himself and he falls down from the building. Henry says:" My life is similar to the teenager's, I just hope that I will have a better destiny." 

At his third visit with the old man, old man introduces himself. He says:" My name is Mile and I am here because of money laundry. I was a bank clerk, and when I found out about my wife's cheating with the manager of bank, I decided to transfer all of bank's assets to hundreds of bank accounts, and now I have faced life time imprisonment. " He is a believer of Christ and invites Max to come to the church. Max is experiencing a bumpy road in his life so, he accepts and he goes to the church. At church all the prisoners are busy chanting the prayers, but someone whom we don't see his face has not opened his book yet. He gets up and when Max shows up, he leaves the place stumbling.

Max tells the priest, this whole murder thing with more details. He is talking about one day before his family's massacre. Max with B B and another cop go to a serial killer's hiding place to arrest him. When they get to the hiding place, Max and B B get out of the car, but the other cop stops B B and tells him: “If you want me not to expose you, then you need to double my share. And B B accepts." After entering the hiding place, they get divided into three groups because the place is big. While wandering the place, Max hears gun shots from scary hallways and weird traps, he walks to the place where gunshots are heard from. When he gets to the scene, he sees that B B has shot the other cop and B B claims that he had thought that he is the killer. He asks Max not to tell anything about it to police force because it will put him in trouble. Max is hesitant but finally he doesn't say anything to the police department and B B says to the lieutenant that the killer had struggled with him and after the killer managed to grab his gun, killer had shot the other cop with it. (he has hidden the gun) Max goes back home but the guilty conscience won't leave him alone. Max cannot sleep at night and he gets ready for work earlier than ever. Before he leaves, Michele wants to talk to him about something, but max postpones this conversation to another time. At work, Max is more troubled than home and he thinks to yesterday’s scene constantly, until his wife calls him. Max picks up the phone and tells his wife that he will be home earlier today and his wife says that she will go shopping for dinner. Max feels better because of this decision. He takes the day off and he says goodbye to Alex and heads home. Despite his promise to Michele, he stands by a booth to buy a cigarette. He sees an old friend there and the friend invites him to go to bar which is nearby. Max goes there with him and he tells the story to him. He suggests Max to get drunk to feel better. Max prefers the temporary remedy of drunkenness over his presence with his wife and his daughter. Max gets home a little later than he had promised. His wife and all the other things are bitter repetitive drama. 

Max tells the priest:" what suffers me during these years is that Michele probably had opened the door for me and they have been there right on time. " Max feels strange after the confession. He sees a dream that night. He and his wife and his daughter are out and having fun, his girl is a teenager in his dream. They are here because of Rose's suggestion. Rose and Michele get into the water for swimming. Rose gets ahead without paying attention to her mother's warning. (in case of wandering in the beach, you will find a spot that it's written on the sand:" I cannot tolerate anymore, forgive me.") Suddenly a storm begins and they both are about to get drowned and Max's dream turns into a nightmare. At here, player has the right to choose between his wife and his daughter. And after choosing one of them, he will look for the other and he finds her drowned. Despite Max's attempt, in case he chooses Rose, Michele will die but if he chooses Michele, he will do shock therapy to get Rose back. It seems useless and the message of "stop trying" will pop up. But if player keeps up trying for a couple of seconds, Rose will open her eyes.

Next day in the morning, the guards gather Henry's belongings. They tell Max that he has committed a suicide in his solitary cell. Regarding Henry's conversation about Max's memory, Max finds suicide very strange for Henry and he is suspicious. He looks for his friends and he realizes that Henry has a cousin in the prison named Luis. Luis says that he has spotted Henry with a white man a couple of times. Max goes after this white man and he figures interactions of this man with guards. Max decides to search his cell and asks Luis to start a fake fight to distract him and Luis accepts. Max finds a journal in man's room. This journal shows that some fights are held at the prison. In fact, they’re going to the solitary is just an appearance. In the meantime, man's cellmate who is a fat man sees Max. Max has to offer to work in his place in prison's laundry room and giving him payment and also the even days lunches, and the fat man keeps his mouth shot. And after that by getting the trust of white man, Max enters the championship. Max finds out in the journal that Henry had a fight with someone called McFurson on the night that he died. Max suspects that he must have killed Henry. In the meantime, Max has a new job at prison's laundry. A couple of days later. Luis starts to work there, as well.

Mile says he has tracked the trails of his cellmate. And he gives the stuff he steals from jail industry to watching guards and he takes his own share. He wants Max to take the clothe of jail industry from laundry and to go there and take back the watch. Max feels like because of his advice for going to church he feels a lot better and finds himself in his debt, so he accepts. Luis is responsible for keeping the clothes, Max takes the clothe from him and he goes to jail industry. Max finds the watch at the office of officer. Max takes the watch but the watching guards gets suspicious. After the guard realizes that Max is not working at the industry part, He arrests him and Max goes to solitary cell. Max goes to championships. When they want to fight, they change their clothes so that they won't look like prisoners. (The fightings at the game look like naughty dog games. With every punch that hits Max's face, he hears the voices from past and it will raise his adrenalin level.) The fighters beat each other to the death. Max realizes something weird, a camera is filming them. Max distracts the guard of entering door. After getting back from solitary, Luis had been reprimanded because of Max. He has been appointed to another part of laundry without getting paid. He's furious from max and he wants Max to stay away from him. Max goes to church and gives him the watch, and tells him about the fightings and wants Mile to pray for him. This time, Max enters the fightings secretly, and while wandering he finds a secret door and by following its path, he gets to a way to outside of the prison! Outside of the prison, we see an insect that has been caught into spider webs, but finally manages to get out of the webs. But it has lost one of its wings. Spider goes toward the insect, but Max crushes the spider by accident and saves the insect. Max sees a happy family from far that get in their car and get away from there. Max has no goal for getting out of the prison, so he just walks back into the tunnel. At this moment, we see that insect that sees a couple of other insects flying from far, and it will take its way, as well. (to the spider web)

Max's lawyer has asked to meet him. He has bad news for Max. Max had given the number of that family to him and had asked his lawyer to check up on the daughter's situation. Max's lawyer tells him that the girl didn't make it in the hospital. Max that feels fatherly toward her is sad. In the meantime, he goes to solitary to fight McFurson. In their way to the fightings, they pass through a dark salon. In their way, the chief of officers who is responsible for holding the championships injures Max with a knife, so that McFurson can beat Max. In the fight, McFurson hits Max a lot, with each strike Max remembers some part of his misfortunes in life. Suddenly, he gets pissed and goes insane until he almost chokes McFurson, but because he doesn't want to kill anyone he loosens his hand, and Mc hits him with a final strike and Max falls on the stage unconscious. When he wakes up, he is in the solitary cell and the chief of officers has put a rope over his neck and wants to choke Max. He wants to show his death as suicide. Max is being choked and suddenly the head of the prison and Mile walk into his cell and rescue Max. Max is transferred to a hospital and he stays there about 3 days. In one of these nights, the officer that Max stole the watch from him along a couple of guars come to Max's bed and intend to harass him. Max tells:" I've got nothing to lose." The officer gives Max a choice that if he wants his hand's finger to get cut or his foot's finger. At this point, player has the right to stay quiet or choose his hand's finger or his foot's as a joke. Whichever Max chooses, the officer will do the opposite, and this will cause him some limits and restriction within the game play. 

About one month has passed since all of these accidents, and the chief of officers has been imprisoned. One day, Max finds a suspicious note in his cell saying:" hello Mr. Payne." Next day, he finds a note asking:" how much do you know about the past." In the next note it's been written :" we both have beloveds that are far away from us." And in the next note it's been written :"your daughter is alive!"

Episode 3  
in search of truthiness 

Max and Michele are rushing toward and infirmary to cure their daughter Rose that seems to be poisoned. Max realizes that a car is following them. In infirmary, Max spots the driver of the car that was following them, but after a while he loses his sight, and then again Max spots him. The driver runs and Max chases him and finally he catches him, but it's someone else. (In fact, the driver had given the clothe to someone else to deceive Max). Max gets back to infirmary and sees his wife blaming him for leaving them. She says doctor has said to take Rose to a hospital immediately.

In the prison, Max is thinking about the note. Max goes to the prison yard, without paying attention to his surroundings. When he gets back, he finds another note. It says:" the day that death order of your family was executed, one of our company's employee whom we had suspected for a while had phoned your house. But no one picked the phone. Then he goes to your house. He takes your daughter and leaves a note for your wife. One of our men that had followed him, waited for your wife to arrive, and he sent me to murder your wife and take the kid back. I had a quarrel with him, and threatened him to tell me whereabouts of the kid but he didn’t tell me. I killed him and his family. Since I didn't want any trouble, I kidnapped a kid from kindergarten, and I shot this kidnapped kid in the face so that the face would be unidentifiable. And took this kid to your house. Max is deeply impressed and discusses this issue with his lawyer. Max's lawyer approves his words.

In the next note this person says:" I have your daughter. If you help me, you can spend your time with her after you get free from jail." He continues:" The company still stands. They intended to eliminate me due to some issues. I introduced myself to the police and I want to testify against them in the court, but they have bribed the judge. And judge convicted me to electric chair during an unpublicized hearing. I give you confidential information and you keep threatening the company. Of course, you're the second person that I am giving this information to. The previous person was killed in the jail immediately. And they have put me in a place with extra security and I don't have the right to visit any visitor or communicate with prisoners. If you do so, the company will haunt you forever to kill you." According to his information Max meets with company's lawyer, he exposes some of the information and in return Max asks for the suspension of his jail time. 

One day Max goes to dining salon and he sees the same prisoner that he used to give his food to him. Max's mind is busy and he gives his food to him without any condition. But that fat prisoner gets poisoned by eating the food and he dies. Max realizes that company has been behind it. Max is at the laundry to do his work, but he keeps thinking about that poisoned prisoner constantly. After he finishes his work, he realizes he has left something. He goes back to his working place but he hears some giant black prisoner talking with the guard without even wanting to hear them, and the guard wants to kill Luis at the laundry. Max hides at the laundry to stop this in the right time. When he intends to kill Luis, Max steps out. These two manage to injure him. After this Luis realizes Max's good will and he tells the story to Max :"Henry's girlfriend, Tracey, convinced him to deceive Med, our group's head, after receiving money in one of drug transferring. We gave the real money to Tracey and we wanted to give the fake money to Med. We thought we could run with our families before he notices that, but in our way, police got suspicious and we got convicted for money forgery. I suspected Tracey, but Henry trusted her completely, and that's why we stopped talking in the jail. Med's men forced us to return the money. Henry gave the money back to them little by little, but after Henry's death, they offered a job to me and they promised as long as I work with them until the end of my conviction time, they won't do anything to my family. Med paid the laundry guard and gave him the drugs, and I would plant the drug inside the pocket of volunteer prisoners. When the whole situation with you happened, they transferred me to another place and I was no longer useful for them. They threatened to kill my family. And I threatened to expose Med and his men. And they sent someone to kill me with cooperation of the guard. I have to leave this place, and I have to leave the country with my family. I need to go after Tracey to get my share from her."

According to that man's promise, Max meets his daughter for the first time. At their visit, Max sees the name tattoo on her hand and asks her some questions about the last name and who had adopted her. His girl says that she has left the people who had adopted her and she lives an independent life for a long time. After visit, the officer whom Max stole Mile's watch from tries to mock him and says:" the man who has nothing to lose." Max realizes that he has an intention of harassing his daughter. Max should warn the man who stumbles so, Max follows his path and realizes that he only walks from the yard for a couple of moments, watches the spot, and considering the fact that when he is at the yard all the messages get to him, Max thinks that guard is involved. And Max tells him to inform the man who stumbles.

At that night, one of the prisoners who seems nervous burns his cell and burns his cellmate in the process.  
The day after this the officer gets killed at his house and Max and his daughter is safe. Everything goes on as planned, the stumbling man is about to get transferred to another prison and he is getting transferred under the watch of guards to another prison. The stumbling man faces one of the guards and smiles at him. At one second, we see the stumbling man talking about the safety of his daughter after the escape, but someone knocks. He sees that there is a cop behind the door. (the same cop he saw while transferring) he opens the door, they chat, but it seems like the cop is one of organization members and intends to kill him, they struggle and a bullet hits the stumbling man's leg. (In fact, that's the reason he stumbles) he escapes from that cop and because organization members are after him, he turns himself into the police.

In the way, some men attack the car that stumbling man is in it. They manage to free him from the cops. The double agent shots a cop so that they can escape. Seems like they are proceeding based on organization's previous plan. stumbling man runs based on their plan. Double agent kills the remaining people, and shots himself in the hand, so that he could be the only witness of this incident. Everything goes as planned, but one of the guys that is in the run with stumbling man betrays them and kills everyone else, and before organization agents get there, these two approach a car. stumbling man gets into the car but when he enters as well the driver gets shocked. stumbling man tells the driver that we still need him.  
(In fact, Jayce takes advantage of organization’s plan into his own favor)  
Max has a new cellmate called Aron. (the same person who sat a fire in his cell on purpose, so that he gets to be Max’s cellmate.)

Max gets ready to meet his daughter for the second time, but she won't come to visit him. Max gets worried and he needs to get out of the prison in any way possible. Max comes up with an idea. He goes to the chief of officers whom is a defenseless prisoner now. A couple of people attack him and Max defends him and prepares an escape plan. Max asks Charlie to raise a riot by threatening all the guards who were aware of all the fightings. Then we can go to the fighting place with the help of one guard and escape from the secret way. Max shares this with Luis. Some prisoners attack Charlie once again in some quiet place. This time they intend to kill him. To save his life, Charlie tells them about the escape plan, but he stabs these two and injures them severely. When he wants to come out of that place, he sees that one of the guards has pointed the gun at him. (In fact, the guards have planned to kill Charlie after his threats.) A sound distracts the guard and Charlie uses this to injure him, but instead of killing him, he threatens other guards that he should leave the prison. Aron hears them, and goes to prison's phone to report the news and we realize that he is from organization and he's supposed to kill Max. Aron comes up with the plan and he doesn't mention the escape plan on the phone and they want him to kill Max as soon as possible.

We see that a couple of cops are searching the place by the order of prison's head to find a lead about the severe injuries of those two prisoners. One of the cops hides the knife that those prisoners have been stabbed with, so that Charlie won't get exposed. 

As his psychiatrist has suggested, Max imagines himself in somewhere beautiful with his daughter. He's dreaming about this and Aron approaches him and Aron wants to choke him with the pillow. The guards come. Aron is injured and he goes to infirmary. And Max goes to solitary. Max needs to get out of solitary, no matter what it takes. Max writes a note and gives it to the guard and wants him to deliver it to the guard that used to send the stumbling man's letters to Max. This note is in codes. And it says:" If you don't bring me out of the solitary, I will expose you." When the riot is raised in the prison, the guards go to another place and that guard opens the door of Max's cell and Max (secretly) gets to the promised place. One of the men who were attacked by Charlie, wakes up at the infirmary and tells to the guard about the escape plan. But before the guard can spread the news, Aron kills him and takes his gun. Max, Charlie, Luis and one of the guards go to the fighting place. At there, Charlie ties the hand of the guard to a bar with a handcuff as a payoff for being ignored by him and other guards when he was in jail. They are far and no one can hear the guard's screaming and the guard will be recognized as the one responsible for their escape. Charlie explains in their way that this place used to be the place where office staff were set. And probably they have devised this tunnel for office staff's escape in case of a possible riot. These three pass from this long way and escape from the prison. These three get to a cemetery. The cemetery's guard sees them and gets suspicious because of their clothes. They split and they run. Max hears a gun shot in his way. Probably, the guard has been shot and we realize that Aron has done it and he has been following them this whole time. They decide to kill the cemetery's guard but Max stops them. Max asks the guard to swear that he won’t tell anything to the police. He accepts, but moments later and due to Max's kindness, he confesses that he had informed the cops on the way and he shows them the way out. They face the cops, they try to escape but police officers notice. 

(The first real fight of the game begins, there is two levels of difficulty, it's always hard. The cops don't shot Max in the head. And in hard mode Max dies with two bullets. If bullet hits the right hand or right leg of Max, he cannot jump on his right side. And also, if Max gets shot in the chest on the left side, there will be restrictions for his movement and a low sight. And in case he doesn't find pain killer, it will take 30 seconds for the bullets symptoms to wipe off. Other abilities of version 1 and 2 of the game, as well as jumping are added to the game, and abilities can be used every 12 seconds. Covering system is completely different from other games. And in the time of covering the camera comes lower and gets close to Max. Player cannot see anything from behind's cover, and by moving upward, downward or moving his head upward will get a better sight. The enemies of the game are really smart and always surround Max. And while changing cover, back up each other. Max has promised not to kill anyone so, he doesn't shoot anyone in their head. They get motionless with two gun shots to their hand and leg or a bullet to their chest. In case Max stays in cover for so long, enemies attack him. But his fellows warn him, or they take the action themselves. In case Max's fellows get shot, he needs to protect them, and if they get killed or arrested. Player loses. Generally speaking, the game play should be in a way that player feels the obligation to use Max's ability) 

The number of cops is increasing, and these three get into a car but Max stops Aron. Max is driving the car. (When there is gun fire, player should lower his head, and keep his eyes on the road.) Luis and Charlie shoot the cops. In their way, Max takes a detour, Charlie is injured severely and Max throws him out of the car for his deeds. And this distracts one of the police cars. They get to a rail-road and a train is coming, the police officers stop but Max keeps driving. But....

If player loses more than 6 times in one level, the game will be locked for 20 minutes. And then the game starts from where they left off.

Episode 4  
brave new world

Max is in jail. And his daughter has visited him for the second time. Her tone has changed. Max takes the guard's gun and clears his way out of the prison. Max goes after her. Girl turns her face, but Max sees someone else and wakes up from the sleep.

They have succeeded to escape from the police and currently are staying at hiding place of Luis's family. Luis's mother appreciates that Max has saved his son and gives him an old and valuable bracelet. She says it will bring him luck. Next morning, Luis gives Max a phone so that they can communicate. Max takes the risk and goes around the prison to find the guard whom used to work with stumbling man. Max follows the guard. He parks his car and goes the rest of the way on foot. (So that no one can find his new home) After following him, Max finds his house and Knocks on door. His wife comes to the door, but she denies that his husband is inside. Max insists and finally her husband comes to the door. He says he has changed his house and he wants to stay out of this. Max wants him to give the address of his daughter's house. He takes Max's number and sends him the address of his daughter. Max goes to her house, but the land lord says that she has left this house and doesn't let Max in. Max gets into the house through a secret way, and there he finds a photo of his daughter and another girl. Max goes back to the guard and asks him for lawyer's address. The guard will give him the address as long as Max leaves him alone. Max agrees. The next day, Max receives a text from him with lawyer's address.at the other side, we see that someone that we cannot see his face has texted Max and he's wearing a special ring. This person has killed guard and his wife. Max goes to the lawyer's house. No one is home. Judging the evidences, Max comes to this conclusion that he has been killed. Max goes to his room at the second floor of the house. He finds a note hidden at somewhere by lawyer for Max. In this note, he has asked Max to go to another town to his niece. And his niece will talk to Max about some issues. And he has put some money there for Max.

At this moment, police break into the house. Max is hidden inside the lawyer's room and in his closet. One of the cops comes into lawyer's room, Max's phone rings and officer realizes someone's presence. Max jumps ahead and takes his gun and he gets engaged with police officers. Max is forced to run through the roof. Police follow Max and chase him on the roof. There is chasing and struggle on the roof. Max calls Luis and thanks to his help, Max escapes. (In fact, that mysterious man has trapped Max) At night, Luis calls his girlfriend to join them but there is a problem and she will join them tomorrow. Luis has talked to someone to take them out of the country tomorrow, but at night Med's men find their hiding place and attack them. Max escapes from the place with Luis and one of his relatives and since they don't have any place to stay in, they head to the house of lawyer's niece. 

Luis tells Max:"I don't believe what I have seen, when we were running the place, I saw Med inside a car with Tracey sitting next to him. There is no money and there is no share for me."

At the meantime, we see Aron that is stealing from a store, and police chases him and police catches him, but someone kills the police from behind and he says:" You don't want another murder on your hand." And they run together.

Max gets there in the morning, and he goes ahead based on the address that is written on the note. But there is no one there. (In fact, lawyer has written his niece's address in code so that the killer won't get his hand on it.) Max finds the address and goes to niece's house.

Lawyer's niece says:" I'm glad you got the letter, but I didn't expect to see you. (In fact, lawyer's niece thought Max goes there straight after freedom from prison.) At this moment, police knock on the door, and Max escapes from secret way. Lawyer's niece gives her number to Max so that Max could call her. In their way, Luis goes to a bank, and steals a lot of money from there and he tells Max:" We won't survive a day without money. Police will notice them and chase their car. Max and Luis shoot them but the driver is shot and they get caught. Two cops approach to arrest them, they see money but they report that the money has been dropped.

Max and Luis are on their way back to New York. And those two cops are talking about how smart they are and they decide to get rid of Max and Luis and by contamination of crime scene, pretend that they have escaped. Police driver take a detour, but suddenly a car hits them on purpose. Some people get out of the car and kill police officers with their own guns. (at here, because of the accident we don't hear any voices, we just hear Max gasping for air.) They have opened Luis's handcuffs and shoot him with police gun and move the car a little (to forge the crime scene) and take Max with themselves. Max takes a deep breath and they put something over his head.


End file.
